The objective of this study is to determine whether nitric oxide (NO) production is altered in preeclampsia in comparison to normal pregnancy. NO production will be assessed from plasma levels and rates of urinary excretion of nitrate (a stable metabolite of NO) as well as blood level of NO-hemoglobin in gravid women. Similar measurements will be obtained in women with preeclampsia and in women with transient gestational hypertension.